Mischief Meets Mischief
by mys0uly0urbeats
Summary: Loki decides to get away from Asgard for a while and visits a random city on Earth. He eventually conceals himself and is intrigued when he encounters a pair of pyschopathic mortals. JokerxHarleyQ
1. Departure

_A/N: This story's setting is pre-Thor_

_Characters: Loki, The Joker, Harley Quinn_

_Pairing(s): Joker/Harley Quinn_

_Summary: Loki has grown bored of being in the palace on Asgard. He decides to visit Midgard by himself and with desperation, it didn't matter where landed as long as it didn't remind him of his home. On his journey, he e eventually conceals himself ffrom the gatekeeper and meets a pair of pyschopathic mortals...who are dressed up clownish._

_Rating: T (for now at least)_

_I'm innocent don't sue me: I am a disclaimer to anything in the Marvel and DC comics universe. I do not own any characters of such._

* * *

_** ~Chapter 1~ Departure**_

Silently and calmy, Loki made his way to the grand library. He had just recently, and unnoticeably left Thor and his friends, Sif and The Warriors Three as they were going on conversing about the tricks and training of fighting in duels and battles. He knew they would be oblivious to the fact that he'd disappeared anyway, well maybe except for Thor. Loki believed he was less interesting to Sif and The Warriors Three anyway but that didn't mattered nor bothered him. He wanted to be alone, as usual. Isolated. With no disruptions and no blabbing in his ear by Thor.

Loki knew places that acquired that peace and silence. Yet, peace and silence was not the only thing he desired at the moment. He thought of the opposite also, like playing tricks and causing mischief. Turning an object of someones into a serpent or many serpents. Making people he didn't know in the palace think they are going insane, like an object was following them or they were hallucinating. There was even this one time when an obnoxious young girl was gossiping on and he somehow made a bat fly towards her. Loki's little mischievious amusement of course. Still, being in the palace for a long time almost drove him mad. -

The god entered the library the same way as he was walking to it. He glanced around and it was empty. The only person there was the book keeper. Pretty typical and usual for its environment anyway. People wouldn't notice he walked in because his entrance was always so silent, they'd probably had to listen hard if they knew he was coming.

Oddly, Loki sometimes grew bored being in the magnificent library. He'd always find a book that caught his attention or looked for one in particular, which some were so complex to find, it was almost like searching the stars.

Automatically knowing where it was, Loki grabbed for the thick leather-bound book that was based on the Nine Realms. He'd read it many times before but he lost the determination in finding a new book of interest.

He started turning the pages, searching, until he stopped on a section about Midgard. Even though he despised most mortals, Midgard seemed sort of interesting. He've been there before from past adventures when he was younger...then, while scanning the page, he realized something.

Loki slammed the book shut and returned it back to its place. He made his way out of the library and began to head for Bifrost Bridge. He transported himself and appeared a fair distance in front of the gatekeeper, Heimdall.

Loki knew the place where he could really get away and that place was in Midgard. Being around mortals may be outrageous but it couldn't be that bad of a horror show.

"I assume your desire is to another world, yes?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Ah, yes. My destination is Midgard."

"Anywhere there specifically?"

"Somewhere..unplanned. Somewhere that has nothing related to where I am now." Loki said solemnly.

"Very well, then." Heimdall nodded, noticing Loki seemed desperate of leaving.

Seconds later, the Bifrost opened and Loki was possibly on his way to a place he'd never heard of. A place that was completely different from Asgard, by style and feel.


	2. City Of Crime

Night had fallen and there was silence. Loki was standing in the middle of a dark alleyway. The only source of light that was around him was the moonlight and a light that was attached to the brick building with stairs beside him. Loki glanced around his surroundings. It was not pleasant. Not at all. The ground had puddles, there were waste cans full of trash and the alleyway throughout was slightly loitered.

Loki went cautious when he heard rattling behind one of the trash cans. It was nothing but a harmless black cat who's eyes were so vibrant of a yellow, they'd glow in the dark. Loki heard a soft "_Meow_." a few times and the cat disappeared. He looked ahead of him to see any figures or movements. Cars passing by from a distance was all he can see, and more light. He approached forward then came to a stop in consideration. He looked down at himself and was almost oblivious to the fact he was still clothed his Asgardian wear. Loki began to shift into what was similar to what he was currently wearing but with no armor to blend with the mortals. He appeared in a stylish black trench coat, and a casual plain green shirt under it. He decided for his pants and boots to be the same since it would blend in anyway.

Loki arrived at the sidewalk at the end of the alleyway. It seemed like a typical Midgardian city as he wandered around but it had a dark and odd vibe. He passed a little girl in pigtails that skipping and licking a lollipop and passed a man that was laughing and talking to himself. He heard screams also, but ignored it anyways. There was car traffic, many lights, sounds and people wandering about. Loki began to look at the buildings and signs to discover which city he was in. He'd read several signs on build

_'Gotham Square..I suppose the city is called Gotham. Strange name for a city it is.'_ he thought in his head.

It was oddest compared to other places he'd been on Earth, but he kept walking. At least he was away from Thor and all and out of the palace which he grew tired of being in.

Loki just walked and walked. Intrigued by some things and creeped by other things. What he didn't know was that it was not only the city of Gotham, but the 'City Of Crime'.

* * *

Driving in a stolen, the Joker and his companion, Harley, were on their way to their destination. All of a sudden the car slows down by itself and stops.

Joker looks at the gas gauge and sees the orange needle on 'E'. Harley was in awe.

"..Wh-..Didn't I tell you to get gas?!" he asked, yelling in frustration.

"We're broke!" Harley threw her arms up for emphasis. "What was I supposed to do?! Go to the station, shoot the man, get the gas and drive off?!"

Joker gave her a sinister look that told her she could've did that if she was thinking.

"Well, yes! Gee, Harl. You're still learning? I guess we are going to have to walk because 'someone' doesn't pay attention." Joker got out of the car and started walking.

"Well, sorry!" Harley said in sarcasm.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught by the you-know-whos or something."

Harley grabbed her oversized wooden mallet and started following her lover.

"Can I have my gun-.." she started, asking for her pop gun.

"No." Joker replied, irritated.

"...back." She rested the oversized mallet on her shoulder. "Puddin, we can just steal another car and there's a bank nearby. You think maybe we should-"

"Now you're learning! Good girl!" the Joker said in amazement. "Come on, let's go attempt another robbery."

The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime walked quickly to the nearby national bank that was ahead. The bank was built not too long ago. It was a two story building that could pass as a mansion. There were hardly no one there. Only a couple of cars.

"Awh, they're closed." Harley said disappointedly. "And there are people in there!" she scoffed.

"Oh, we can fix that.." The Joker pulled out Harley's revolver, handed it to her and took out a grenade.

"All right, let's do this!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Loki was still on his walk and oddly enjoyed it. He witnessed so many interesting and disturbing things. It was funny how some mortals acted, as usual. Ahead of his path, he saw a two story building that looked liked a mansion. One of the very few best buildings he's seen all this night. Then, in a blink of an eye, an explosion.

Loki squinted his eyes in suspicion and glared at the scene. He heard maniacal laughter from the distance. He had finally found chaos. Loki proceeded closer to the bank's grounds, trying to look in the windows. He walked in the parking lot and saw the doors of the bank had been blowed off of the entrance. A grin spread across his face. Who or what is causing trouble for these petty mortals? He then stepped into the building, hid himself behind a large enough post, and watched the amusing event.

As he stood by unseen, he was startled by the two criminals behind the attack. There was a woman who appeared to be wearing a red and black jester-like costume and held a gun that shot ropes to tie the victims up. The man appeared to be wearing a purple trenchcoat, had messy dewy green hair and wielded a switchblade.

"Remain calm, ladies and gentlemen. I just came for the money." Joker smirked. "Harley, I want you to keep watch right now."

"Yes, Mistah J." she replied as she finished tying a knot on a tied up worker and placing duct tape over his mouth.

A red haired woman who worked at the bank was coiled up in a corner. The Joker saw her and strolled towards her.

"Well, hello beautiful." he said as he violently pulled her up off her feet by her arm. "What's your name, hm?"

The woman had the expression as of she saw a ghost. This amused Loki more. When he finally saw the white faces, dark eyes, and red lips of the criminals, he was just surprised to see the mortals dress like that as a disguise.

"A-Alexis..My name is Alexis" the red haired woman replied shakily.

Joker laughs and says, "Well, now Alexis, dear...listen carefully. I want you to open that nice shiny safe over there. Go on."

The woman left his grip on her arm and approached the oversized safe. Joker followed stood beside her.

"To be nice, I'm going to give you..hm..10 seconds. If the safe is not open by the time. Pow! Off with your head." the Joker said happily and him and Harley maniacally laughs.

Loki silently grinned to the situation. This was just too amusing to him. Two mortals dressed up in overreaching costumes robbing a bank. The fact that the hopeless mortals feared them intrigued him. They did not look scary at all, just abnormal.

"I-..how am I suppose to open this in under ten seconds?!" the woman complained and pleaded, "Please give me additional time. It will get open! I swear-.."

"10." The Joker started counting down.

"Please..I..-"

"9..8..7.."

The woman started fiddling with the safe for her life's sake.

"6..5..4..3.."

The woman seemed to start attacking the safe, pulling and pounding with tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"2..Aaannd..the finale everyone..1!" The Joker pointed the gun towards the woman's head.

She closed her eyes, preparing to die. She heard a click, but nothing happened. Loki was caught off guard by this and became disappointed. He squinted his eyes in confusion and saw what appeared to be a flag that popped out of the gun that read, "BANG" in big, bold, blood red letters.

"Hm.." the Joker pretends to examine the gun.

The woman opened her eyes, relieved.

"Ah." he said, as if he gotten an answer right on a test.

Then..

BANG!

He pulled the trigger again at the woman's head and she collapsed on the ground with blood leaking from her head. With that resulted, it was more funny and amusing than just shooting her right on point and the fact that she was given hope for her life then tricked the next second. With the strong urge, Loki began laughing at loud. Everyone turned to his direction.

"Ha.." the mischievous god's laughter dies a little with chuckling. "I'm sorry if I happened to interrupt your uhm..profession."

Harley began to pick up her gun, "Uh..sir..you want me take him out?" she said shakily, taken aback by the god's prescence.

"Who the Hell is that?" Joker turned around.

"I don't know, sir."

"Put it down Harl, don't hurt the young fellow right now."

Like she was any possible match for him anyway, Harley lowered her toy-looking gun.

"Hm..how intrusive. You seemed entertained by our..show. How long have you been watching, stranger?"

"Quite a while I'll say. But please, you may continue your work. Don't mind me." Loki smirked at the clown prince.

Loki had gotten a better view of the criminals in front of him. Their faces were abnormal to other typical Midgardians. The man seemed to be wearing face paint. His lips were blood red and the paint curved a smile but Loki examined more closely and at the ends, there appeared to be a pair of curved scars. The woman had a powdered-white face too, her eyes behind a mask and her lips were a darker red than the man's.

"What is your name, young man?" the Joker asked.

"My name is Loki."

"Well, Loki. Since you are amused by me and companion's business. How about you try and open the safe, hm?"

Harley looked around and heard the sounds of police sirens. "Ah, Mistah J..I think we are going to have company..Oi!"

"Go on. I'll give you..10 seconds also." Joker chuckled.

Loki began to walk over to the safe, smiling. He was intrigued that a mere mortal had happily threatened him.

"10." started Joker.

Loki just stood there with his hands in the pockets of his trench-coat and smiled at the criminal.

"9..8..7..6.." the Joker continued then started mouthing the rest. "3..2..Harl, I think we're going to have another lovely head blown off!"

"Yay for that! But hurry!" she alerted Joker.

Just when Joker turned to talk to Harley, Loki waved his hand in front the safe, magically unlocking it.

"And O-.."

"Done." Loki said quickly, before the Joker said 'one'.

"Done?!" the Joker was startled. "What do you mean, _'done'_ ?"

"Well you simply asked to me to open the safe, so I did. Come see for yourself."

"I prefer you to open it." suggested the Joker.

Loki pulled the latch and revealed the neat stacks of money resting in the oversized safe. The Joker's jaw just dropped.

"Harl, come on! Get the bags!"

Harley began to grab her oversized mallet, the giant bags they brung and rushed to Mr. Joker.

"I think I'm starting to like you. How did you do that, Hm? Last minute action. It's impossible. What are you? A magician or some other freak show or somethin'?"

Harley began stuffing money in the bag and asked, "Why would you think he's a magician?"

"He opened it at last minute. It almost makes my head spin."

"Hmm...Are _'you'_ a magician Mistah Loki?" Harley asked the god.

The god smirked at the two silly looking criminals.

"I see my actions have startled you two. Yet, I am no magician. I am a very powerful sorcerer."

The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime looked at each in confusion. Joker shrugged.

Then all of a sudden, the ceiling started to crash in. All three of them began to be cautious. The Joker quickly grabbed for the other bag of money.

A man wearing an all black hardened armor suit with straight pointed ears and a cape came sliding down on a then rope. He is followed by a woman that was too, wearing an all black suit. It was an cat suit and she wore an eye mask also. She had straight, long brown hair and appeared to have cat-shaped ears sticking out of it.

"And who must they be?" Loki asked silently to the Joker.

"That, my dear sorcerer..is the Batman and his little kitty." he chuckled.

"COME ON. STOP BLIBBER BLABBING WITH THE STRANGER! THEY'RE HERE!" yelled Harley.

The Joker and Harley attempted to sneak away with the bags of money.

"Don't even think of trying to escape, Joker." warned Batman.

"Put it down, Harley." Catwoman warned her.

"What do we do now, puddin?" Harley whispered to Joker.

Batman and Catwoman noticed Loki behind the two criminals.

"Hey, you-" started Catwoman.

Before Selina could get out her questioning to the dark-haired stranger she had never seen before, she saw him touch the two criminals on the shoulder and they vanished into thin air.

"Wh- What the Hell just happened?!" she asked her ally Bruce, with her eyes expanded wide as an owl and looked around her.

Bruce always looked straight face. It was hard to tell his expressions because of the mask he was wearing which mostly expressed the feeling of seriousness or anger.

"I don't know...they just..vanished." he said in a serious but confusing tone. "But we lost them. Again. And this time I think they've recruited a new member to their insanity squad."

Selina looked around at the ruins of the bank, in awe of how the three criminals vanished right before their eyes.

"Come on. Let's untie these people."


End file.
